


Shout Out to Spooky Time

by 666fps



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fake AH Crew, Haunted Houses, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666fps/pseuds/666fps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael convince Ray to go to the super awesome rad cool haunted house because *gasp* Secret Boyfriend Ryan™ is supposedly an actor in it.<br/>This is basically pure smut lmfao whoops Preexisting Mavin implied, featuring TAFKAR and Ryan the Filthy Mouth Guy<br/>**very very brief moment of non-consent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout Out to Spooky Time

"C'mon Ray, it'll be fun!"  
"Yeah dude, even I'm fucking going, you have to come with us."  
"I dunno' boys, not really into them spooky scary skeletons, know what I mean?"  
"I heard that Ryan is in it."  
  
Ray paused, looking up from his 3DS. He was sitting with Michael and Gavin inside his own room of the shared apartment complex. His room was a mess, clothes and empty take-out boxes scattered all over the place, a stained porno-mag left in one corner by his bed. Ray had not yet cleaned up the two empty cans of Diet Coke beneath his window sill. Something about letting them go so soon had irked him.  
The two other lads knew about his little crush on Ryan, rather, very large interest in the man. There had to be something there, considering the way they always let gazes linger a bit too long, always looked out extra careful for each other on heists. Gavin, unknown to all but Michael, had spied on them a few nights ago, peeking through the tiny open crack of Ray's room. The two of them were chatting quietly, their fingers laced together. Seeing Ryan show affection towards anything but the concept of murder was enough to make the Brit go running to his own partner, shaking him by the shoulders and squawking at him like a drowning parakeet.  
  
"What do you mean, Ryan is _in_ it?" Ray asked, somewhat incredulous. Was he going? Why wouldn't he invite Ray? What was-  
"Like, he's a fucking actor, dude," Michael said, sniggering. He and Gavin looked at Ray from the dirty couch opposite the bed on which Ray sat, video game still dangling from his fingers. The news was more than enough to take him away from his losing match of Mario Kart.  
"Yeah, like he's one o'the guys who jump out an' scare you!" Gavin said, sounding excited. "He told us, I can't imagine why he wouldn't tell you." Gavin was pushing it, really, especially with the smug little sneer on his face, his one golden tooth glittering in the failing light of the sunset. Michael whacked him in the side of the head, a nasally whine filling the air.  
  
"Look," Michael said, taking over the conversation. "He was probably nervous about going out of character if he saw you, you know Ryan takes creepy shit seriously." A pause, his eyes rolling. "You don't have to come if-"  
"I'm coming," Ray said, stuffing his 3DS under his pillow, his face somewhat stern, as if he were about to ride into battle. "There's no way I'm missing out on Ryan the spooky fun house guy."  
  
The sun had since gone down, streaks of angry red and orange in the sky being replaced by a dull, murky purple and finally, black, tiny stars burning up the sky, their ancient light providing meager illumination compared to that of the moon. She hung like a guillotine blade in the sky, a single cloud passing over her face. Down below, The Faint Escape was a mad house. Los Santos had taken the worn down warehouse and converted it into a house of horrors, screams of both fear and delight coming from inside.  
  
"Micool, this line is taking forever!" Gavin, ever impatient, squeezed Michael's hand and hopped up and down, his head appearing up and down over the line like a prairie dog.  
"Well, you _little fuck_ ," Michael growled, keeping his eyes forward. "If you hadn't spent so long on your god damn hair, we would have been here sooner!" Michael yanked Gavin's hand so hard he almost fell down midair, but of course, the redhead caught him before he could smash that big fucking nose of his into the concrete. Michael shot him a 'stop-being-such-a-pissant' face and Gavin subsided, settling for shuffling his feet and trying to be patient. Ray regretted leaving his 3DS at home.  
The sounds of agonized groans and chainsaw shrieks became somewhat louder, and within thirty minutes, the Lads were up next. Michael handed the usher three tickets and the massive doors to the warehouse crept open. The three were pushed into darkness, the doors shutting with a menacing bang behind them.  
  
"Jesus fuck, I can't see shit."  
"Micool, don't squeeze my fingers so hard!"  
"Uh, Gav, I'm not holding your hand."  
  
Lights on the wall burst on like explosions and Gavin let out a not so masculine shriek as he realized that no, Michael was not holding his hand, rather it was some sort of small person dressed up to be like a gremlin. Gavin pulled immediately from the grasp and hid behind Michael, already blubbering. Michael rolled his eyes. Ray mimicked the gesture.  
The gremlin took a few waddling steps down the hall and ushered them along with a wave of his spindly fingers, grinning wildly and leading them deeper into the haunted house.  
  
Each room was more terrifying than the last. Some were themed, representing different horror films. The infamous Room 237 from _The Shining_ delighted them with a cackling, naked old woman who rose from the tub, disgusting Michael far more than it did terrify him. The barn house from _The Ring_ nearly made Ray shit himself when he realized Samara had been following him around silently. Gavin almost threw up when they entered the shower room from _It_ and Pennywise rose from the drain, screaming about how 'they all float down here'.  
  
Worst of all, at one point, the three of them became separated. The gremlin led them to three doors and pointed at them one at a time, then opened the entrances with a loud creak.  
"Micool, don't leave me, boi!" Gavin sobbed, trying to pull back from the tiny creature as it once again took his hand and began tugging him away. Michael folded his arms and sniggered, shaking his head.  
"Poor Gavvy, I hardly knew him. See you on the other side, Ray," Michael said, waving his friend off before vanishing behind door number two.  
  
"Uhh... Yolo I guess," Ray said, his trademark leaving his lips as he somewhat begrudgingly opened the third door. It shut almost as soon as he went inside, leaving him to somewhat quickly jump out of the way lest his leg get removed.  
"Jesus," Ray mumbled, squinting in the failing light. From what he could tell, the room he had been put in was small, perhaps fifteen feet by fifteen feet, a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling, flickering on and off. It looked almost like a bedroom, a dresser with a filthy mirror hanging over it, across the floor boards, a hospital bed. The rug on the floor had seen better days. There was no other entrance than the one he came through and Ray turned, giving the doorknob a jiggle. Locked.  
  
"Hello?" Ray called, quite confused and honestly a little bit creeped out. "There's, uhh, there's nobody in here! Is something wrong?”  
  
_“I’m here.”_  
  
Ray turned almost violently on his heels and backed up into the door, eyes scanning the room so fast it made his head hurt. He knew he heard someone, there was no way he was imagining things. Ray took some hesitant steps deeper into the room until he was standing under the light bulb.  
“Hello?” Ray’s voice had weakened significantly, a pang of fear creeping its way into his chest. Had he not been frightened by the house before, he certainly was now. Ray’s heart sank suddenly, things starting to move in slow motion.  
  
_“Hello.”_  
  
There were hands all over him, at least, it felt like it. One came up to clap firm around his mouth, the other, an arm wrapping around his torso and holding his arms tight to his sides. Ray let out a cry, muffled by the strong fingers over his lips, his eyes shutting and his feet kicking a little bit. This wasn’t right. The actors weren’t supposed to touch you. Ray tried to scream but his vocal chords weren’t working.  
“Shhh, Narvaez.” Ray froze, his eyes opening wide. He knew the voice. The merciless light of reality dawned on him, but it offered no solace. He had walked right into the lion’s den. His mind went back to two days ago.  
  
_“You should be scared of me, Narvaez.”_  
_“Pfft, why? You might scare everyone else, but you don’t scare me.”_  
  
Ray was eating his words. He panted through his nose, a whimper escaping him. Whoever was holding him leaned their head down just slightly, lips brushing against the cartilage of his ear, hot breath ghosting across his throat and making his stomach churn.  
“Are you scared now?”  
Ray nodded as best as he could, swallowing deeply. He received a cruel chuckle in response, the broad chest at his back vibrating gently.  
“Do you like it?”  
Ray considered his response. No, he didn’t like walking into a shitty room that was more of an outhouse than it was a bedroom, getting mauled by a complete stranger and screaming like a little bitch about it. Then again, this wasn’t a complete stranger. This was Ryan, who was kissing him up against a door the other night, holding his wrists and growling into his neck as he marked it. Finally, Ray nodded, far weaker this time.  
  
“I bet you’ve been dreaming about this,” Ryan murmured. “Me taking advantage of you when you’re at your most helpless, no one around to hear you _scream_.” His annunciation brought a movement of the hand on his mouth. Ryan had tugged his head back, exposing Ray’s throat. He smirked when he saw the hickeys on it and covered the bruises in his mouth once more, smearing his face paint onto Ray’s throat and soaking in his delighted whimpers of fear. Ray was trembling, they could both feel it, and it only made Ryan more savage.  
  
Despite his best wishes, Ray was beginning to stiffen in his jeans. Ryan was not a stranger to it and he shifted, lifting Ray as if he were no heavier than a small child.  
“R-Ryan, stop it!” Ray was wailing, pounding on the vagabond’s back with his fists. He was unceremoniously dumped onto the hospital bed, the springs squeaking as he bounced a few times before settling, finally able to look up at his ‘attacker’.  
Ryan looked horrifying. The paint on his face was not unlike what he usually wore, but there was something all the more menacing about it. Perhaps it was the predatory look of hunger in his eyes or the smirk that turned the edges of his mouth up. His long hair was pulled back into a loose tail at the nape of his neck, the black ends curling around his collar bone. Of all things, he removed his coat, revealing the plain tank top he wore beneath it.  
  
“Get on your stomach,” Ryan said, a death threat more than a polite request. Ray had half a mind to disobey.  
“What, no, go fu-” Ray didn’t even get the chance to finish his insult. Ryan pounced on him, turning him roughly into the position that he wanted. Ray’s purple sweatshirt was tugged over and off his head rather than unzipped, then sent flying across the room in a heap. Ryan grabbed both of his wrists with ease just like he had done so many times before, stretching them over his head and strapping them into the shackles on the hospital bed. Ray opened his mouth to start yelling again when he received the treatment he’d had just moments ago. Ryan’s large hand basically slapped over his mouth, tugging his head back and arching his throat. Ray’s eyes shut once more.  
  
“Now, now,” Ryan cooed, a father punishing a disobedient child. “Be a good boy and you might just make it out alive.” Ray was tempted to roll his eyes. Ryan certainly was taking this haunted house gig seriously. The vagabond moved lazily, grabbing the bottom of Ray’s pink shirt and beginning to tug it upwards. Ray was squirming, his little cries dismissed by the man who sat on his backside. Ryan rucked the shirt up until it was settled in Ray’s pits. Only then did he turn the lad over, sitting on his thighs this time, to get a better look at him.  
  
Ray was biting his lower lip, panting still, his dark eyes twinkling in the weak light. His nipples were already hard, a faint sheen of sweat on his brown skin. It matched well with the rest of the love bites on his torso, a constellation that Ryan had painted.  
“ _God_ , you look so good like this,” Ryan growled, his hands on Ray’s sides as he moved in, going in for the kill and taking a nipple into his mouth. Ray’s eyes nearly rolled into his head and his back arched, inhaling shakily as Ryan began to tease him. Ryan’s teeth grazed over the little bud, dragging it carefully in his canines, his tongue flickering across it. The other was not left untreated, Ryan’s calloused fingers finding it and twisting slowly, pulling until Ray dared to cry out.  
“Don’t make me gag you,” Ryan threatened, flesh still in his teeth. Ray practically held his breath, gritting his teeth hard as he tried to remain silent. Ryan always did this, gave him an impossible task, just to watch him fail. He loved to punish Ray, and he knew it. The lad was unfolding beneath him, mewling and gasping.  
  
By now, he was solid in his pants, his erection straining miserably against the denim he now regretted wearing. Ryan offered him some mercy, reaching down and opening his belt, then the button and zipper. Ryan reached in and grabbed Ray’s cock, but it was short lived. He only pulled it free, abandoning  the muscle.  
  
“Ryan, please,” Ray almost sobbed, bucking his hips, his cock slapping at Ryan’s stomach. The gent rolled his eyes.  
“What did I tell you?” Ryan sighed, sounding somewhat irritated. Ray held his tongue. Ryan raised a brow, then suddenly grabbed Ray by the balls, squeezing them almost painfully. Almost. “ _What._ Did I _tell_ you?” Ryan’s voice was verging on a snarl.  
  
“ _Ughh_ , fuck, not to speak!” Ray mewled, arching his back and groaning.  
“And what did you do?”  
“I spoke!”  
Ryan was pleased. He released Ray’s sac and the lad whimpered, grinding his knees together slightly and trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin. Ryan never hurt him, but he loved to come as close as he possibly could. Ray forgot about the discomfort as Ryan stuffed his mouth full of something, tying what was likely a handkerchief at the back of his neck, successfully quieting his complaining.  
“There’s my good boy,” Ryan murmured, shifting Ray for the final time. Grabbing his hips, Ryan rolled him onto his stomach once more, yanking his pelvis up so Ray would be perched slightly on his knees.  
“Keep your face down,” Ryan said, smacking Ray’s backside to confirm that, yes, there would be more repercussions for further disobeying. Ray whimpered and tucked his face down against the bed, his forehead against the mattress.  
  
Ryan admired the sight. Ray, bound to the hospital bed and thoroughly gagged, his head lowered with his peachy backside up in the air, ready for whatever the vagabond pleased. Should Ray try to find mercy, he would come back empty handed.  
Ryan massaged Ray’s backside, both hands gripping the fleshy cheeks and squeezing, thumbs stretching them apart carefully to admire his puckered entrance, Ray whimpering miserably as the muscles winked. Ryan leaned in and spat on his cunt, an act vulgar enough to make Ray’s cock weep precome. His mouth fell upon the muscle slowly, lapping from the seam of his sac all the way to the hole, tongue pressing against it. Ryan almost laughed again when he heard Ray squeal, trying to cut himself off, his teeth baring down into the gag.  
  
“No one can hear you, Ray,” Ryan said, licking his thumb and pressing it gently against his cunt, running slow circles around the ring. “No one can save you. Your body is _mine_.” Ryan wasn’t stupid. He knew that saliva wasn’t a good lubricant; never was, never would be. He always came prepared and he proved it now, removing a bottle of slick from his pocket and pouring a liberal amount onto Ray’s flexing hole, the lad trembling so hard he could have made the bed shake.  
  
Ryan started with just his middle finger. He prodded in to the first knuckle before pulling back out again, quickly, repeating the tease until Ray began to weep with need. Finally, he pushed his finger in as deep as he could go, feeling Ray’s body wilt before him. It was always so perfect, watching him shake and beg, suffer all for Ryan’s pleasure. Ryan hooked his finger and found Ray’s prostate, stabbing into it suddenly.  
The cry that Ray let out was like heaven, a chorus of agonized ecstasy. Ryan knew that Ray’s will was fading and he added a second finger, then a third, carefully raking them in and out of Ray’s body, giving another cruel laugh when the lad’s hips began to roll, trying to get more out of Ryan.  
  
“Be patient, Narvaez,” Ryan said, grabbing Ray’s hips and trying to steady him. “I know what you need, I know how to fuck you.” Ray wished he would hurry up, glancing back at Ryan, teary-eyed and drooling. The sight made Ryan fume, a growl leaving his throat. It was enough for the both of them.  
Ryan took his fingers out and began to replace them with his cock, unzipping himself and lining his head up with Ray’s cunt. Ryan tore the wrapper of the condom with his teeth and rolled the sleeve on, then covered himself with a liberal amount of lubricant. He held his cock in one hand, slapping it against Ray’s entrance a few times and delighting in his impatient moaning, his arms straining as he tried to push his hips back to meet Ryan.  
  
“You’re so cute when you beg, baby,” Ryan growled, finally giving in to Ray’s fever. With one hand on his hip, the other guiding his cock, Ryan began to sink inside. The burn of the stretch made Ray’s eyes roll and he groaned noisily, his body already used to the feeling of Ryan’s impressive girth. He pushed in to the hilt and released himself, hand coming up to rub Ray’s back gently. As much as he loved to push Ray to tears, he would not harm the other. Ray gave a little nod, and it was all Ryan needed to start moving.  
“Damn, Narvaez,” Ryan growled, squeezing Ray’s hips in both hands as he thrust in and out, nice and slow. “You’re so fucking tight.” Out of all the things Ryan did to him, his mouth was the worst. Just a few words were enough to bring Ray to his knees and pleading with the man for more, for anything. Ray was whimpering into the gag, begging Ryan, his words turned into senseless whining. Ryan could vaguely make out ‘please’ and ‘more’.  
  
“You want me to fuck you harder, baby?” Ryan growled, his pace starting to pick up. He shifted Ray’s hips and leaned back just slightly, his thrusts beginning to stab into Ray’s prostate. The lad was sobbing now, moaning openly, his eyes wrenched shut. “God, you fucking _love_ what my cock does to you, don’t you? Love it when I fuck you good, baby.” Ryan snarled as he took Ray, his cruel words fading into grunts and groans as his pace only became more ravenous, verging on violent.  
Ray was coming, Ryan could hear it. His cries had grown in pitch before stopping, albeit briefly and his body spasmed hard, head tucking down as he sullied the mattress, moaning incoherently. Ryan was close behind and he doubled over as well, jack hammering Ray as hard as he could as he spilled his seed, growling into his ear and filling him up. Ryan rode out his orgasm, his rutting growing sporadic before slowing down.  
  
Panting, Ryan gently pulled out, his fingers on the edge of the condom lest Ray take it with him. He took the spoiled johnny off and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can in the room, wiping his forehead and smearing more paint on himself.  
“ _Fuck_ , babe,” Ryan mumbled, removing the gag from Ray’s lips, then setting him free of the shackles. Ray didn’t bother moving at first, collapsing into his own mess and trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving. Ryan sat beside him on the edge of the bed, reaching over and petting his hair, admiring his post-coitus glow.  
“Thanks for the A plus orgasm,” Ray panted, causing Ryan to chuckle and shake his head.  
“You are welcome,” Ryan said, pinching Ray’s cheek and pushing the man’s glasses gently back into place on his nose. Eventually Ray would stir, shifting off of the bed and putting himself back together. Once he had his hoodie back on, he stood before Ryan in front of a hidden door, one that Ryan had come in through.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were like, in this thing?” Ray asked, trying not to sound insulted.  
“Do you know what a pleasant surprise is, Narvaez?” Ryan asked, leaning down and kissing Ray’s forehead gently. Ray huffed and swatted him away.  
“See you at home?”  
“See you at home.”  
  
“Ray! Jesus fucking christ, where _the fuck_ were you!?”  
Ray had exited the secret door only to be deposited onto the sidewalk outside of the warehouse. After a brief, confused look around, he saw Michael and Gavin, who had been waiting for him for almost twenty minutes.  
“We thought you died!”  
“I wish you had you fucking prick!”  
“Yeah, I uhh, got lost?”  
“I’m going to fucking- ... What is all over your face- _OH MY GOD._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> *cue benny hill theme*
> 
> UHHH OKAY so here is my first fic lmao
> 
> I write pretty much only Raywood and Mavin shit, and expect it all to be like this. Bondage-y, dirty talk-y, pretty vulgar stuff. Couldn't seem to find a whole lot of kinky fics on the site so I was like 'shit well I guess I could make some' so guess what
> 
> I'm making some
> 
> ANYWAY if anyone has a request or something I might do it depending on if I'm comfortable with it, but uhhh yeeaaah I'll see you guys later
> 
> 666fps out.
> 
> update; now with a mavin sequel! http://archiveofourown.org/works/7335100


End file.
